


Tapping Out

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [11]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Domme Hope Van Dyne, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Masochism, Sub Scott Lang, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Scott gets one hell of a surprise one day while sparring with Hope and finds out she's noticed his little reoccurring problem.  Only this time Hope won't let him tap out.This was written as a prequel to a chapter in my piece Marvel Alphabet of Kink.  This is connected to the chapter M is for Masochism with Hope and Scott.Part of my MCU rewatch, written for Ant-Man.





	Tapping Out

Scott couldn’t stop looking, staring really. He knew he was being gross but watching Hope fight was enthralling. He got hard every time and had to tap out early just to avoid her noticing. Today, though, was different. Today Hope didn’t take his tap out and pinned him while straddling his stomach. She had him flat on his back and Scott could feel it starting. “Tapping out,” he called as he tried to give the double tap to her thigh. 

“What, do you think your opponents out there are going to let you tap out, Lang?” Hope clucked her tongue sharply, spinning herself around on him to face away, holding him flat with her foot across his throat. “Why do you want to tap out,” she teased, her hands coming down hard on his thighs. 

Scott let out an undignified noise of arousal when she struck him, surprising himself how submissive and needy it sounded. Scott had dabbled in the past but not with anyone as powerful or incredible as Hope and he hadn’t thought in a million years she’d be interested, but that slap wasn’t sparring and Scott knew it. “Cramp,” he lied and got another slap to both thighs harder this time. 

“Liar,” she teased back, positioning her hands a little higher. She took a moment to frame his hardness through his workout pants, pulling them tight to embarrass Scott. “You get turned on every damn time we fight and have to tap out. It’s really starting to piss me off.” Hope grabbed him and squeezed hard, his cock flexing under her attention. “Well you’re not tapping out today.” She reached for the waist of his workout pants and stripped him down to the knees, baring pretty much all since Scott had only worn a pair of tighty whities that morning. “You act like a little boy and wear the panties to match,” Hope teased as she gave Scott another harsh squeeze. 

To his chagrin, he was filling out nicely under Hope’s cruel treatment. “They’re not panties,” he groused back under his breath only to have her foot come up to cover his mouth.

“Shut up.” Hope looked back at him, her hand rubbing all over Scott’s cock and balls through the thin cotton as he rocked below her. “You talk too much, Lang.” 

“Sorry, I just never know in situations like these… not that I’ve been in a lot of situations like this… um… shut up,” He asked as he closed his mouth getting a little smile from Hope at him cutting himself off. She also rewarded him with a gentler stroke that was really more of a stroke than a grab as the touches before had been. 

“You can only answer yes or no from here out,” she told him. “Do you want me to keep touching you?”  
“Yes, God… yes.” He reached up to run his hands down her sides only for her to slap them away. 

“Not now. Now we’re testing a few limits.” Hope’s hands came down on his bare thighs hard, making Scott cry out as the burn faded its way into his muscles. “Do you like being hit, Scott?” 

“Yes… like that, yes.” Hope hit him again, then twice more in roughly the same spot, leaving Scott’s whole lower half vibrating in pain and warmth that was rapidly turning into arousal. Of course she was good at this. Why wouldn’t she be, Scott thought as Hope’s hands moved up and down the reddened skin, nails scraping just ever so gently. 

“If I touch you, do you think you can last,” Hope asked. 

“Probably not.” Scott thought he was answering honestly, it got him another hit much higher this time, almost against his balls. “OW! Um… n… no,” he answered even more honestly. “Sorry. You’re so hot and…” This time the strike came and it was his balls, not _hard_ but enough to make Scott jump and almost buck her off his stomach. 

“You talk too much. Next time I’ll have to remember a gag.” This time wasn’t even over and she was looking forward to a time when she could gag him. Scott couldn’t say he wasn’t just that much more aroused because of it. “For now just put a hand over your own mouth. It’ll help me focus.” Helping her focus meant Hope was now touching flesh not just through the cotton of his underwear. She’d pushed them down to his knees as well, leaving him hobbled as she took him in her firm palm and gave a dry, scraping stroke that hurt as much as it felt good. Scott whimpered and she offered him up her palm. “Lick it.” Scott did and she brought it back to his dick to stroke. “And lube, apparently.” 

Scott laid there, disbelieving what he was experiencing as Hope quickly jerked him off while straddling him. Scott’s hand had fallen away from his mouth and all he could do was whimper and moan for her, hips humping the air as Hope made fast work of him. Scott felt himself getting close fast enough to make his head spin and his heart pound. “Hope… Hope…. Jesus… Hope,” he chanted quietly, hands unable to stay off of her. She wasn’t slapping him away but she wasn’t making it easy to touch her either. 

“You really just can’t shut up, can you,” she asked as she stroked him to the very edge of orgasm then pulled her hand back, watching in fascination as his cock jerked hard then spilled with no help from her. She laughed at him, slapping his thighs a couple of times as his ruined orgasm puled through his lower half, leaving Scott at once satisfied and not at all. What the hell just happened? His head was spinning as she stood up, leaving him there half dressed on the floor as she straightened herself out. Her only acknowledgement of him was tossing him a scratchy washcloth. Scott laid there for a good minute before he moved, feeling like he’d been hit by a bus. “Hank will be home any minute,” she told him with a nod at his pants. “Might want to pull those up.”


End file.
